Le Sacrifice
by Malweyn
Summary: "Ne compare par le courage de ma mère à ta lâcheté, Hermione. Ma mère m'a sauvé en se sacrifiant. Toi, tu as sacrifié Jared car tu ne supportais pas la perte de Malefoy." Hermione est condamnée à mort pour le meurtre de son fils, le prix de la vérité.


**_Mon nouveau Hermione Drago, encore pire que les précédents! J'aime torturer ce couple si charismatique! Surtout j'ai une folle passion pour inventer des enfants à ce couple, aussi beau que Drago dans mes rêves LOL_**

**_Enfin brefouille, je remercie naturellement JKR d'avoir inventé une telle histoire et de nous permettre d'inventer des histoires sur son monde si fabuleux! Bien entendu tous les personnages sont de la propriété de JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de mon histoire. Seuls Jared et Candice sont à moi ! _**

**_J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant en boucle "Lily's Theme", tiré de la soundtrack d'HP7, part 2, musique tout simplement sublime et très triste! Le sacrifice de Lily en dit long ! Juste sublime! _**

**_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 7 juillet 2011, ce soir c'est l'AP à Londres, alors je tenais à publier la première partie de ma mini-fiction aujourd'hui ! Un peu comme un symbole 3_**

**_._**

**_._**

Condamnés à mort

.

~Le suicide est un acte de lâcheté. Avant d'en comprendre la souffrance, comprenons les origines d'un tel acte. ~

.

.

_«Hermione Jean Granger, la Haute Autorité Britannique vous reconnait coupable d'homicide volontaire sur la personne de Jared Lewis Malefoy, enfant né de votre union avec Drago Malefoy. Tout comme votre compagnon, la Haute Autorité Britannique vous condamne à la peine de mort, sans possibilité de remise en liberté conditionnelle. Par conséquent, une nouvelle audience sera fixée pour déterminer le lieu et la date de votre exécution. »_

_._

Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'Harry entendait ces voix résonner dans sa tête. Quinze ans qu'il savait sa meilleure amie dans le couloir de la mort. Depuis qu'il était devenu Auror, Harry résolvait énormément d'affaires de ce type : meurtre, enlèvement, abandon, vol commis avec violence … Il aimait son métier et aimait particulièrement le moment de la capture de ces criminels. Mais elle. Il se souviendra à vie le moment où le bureau d'investigation des crimes l'appela cette nuit là.

.

Il était environ trois heures du matin quand il reçu un coup de fil de la part de son chef. On venait de l'appeler – appel d'urgence- pour lui signaler un crime d'une extrême sauvagerie. Il écouta attentivement les instructions de son chef : femme de race blanche, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année venait d'égorger son enfant de deux ans. Quand il lui dit l'adresse du domicile, Harry crut à un canular. C'était la maison qu'occupait Hermione, depuis l'arrestation de Malefoy, six mois plus tôt. Il raccrocha le combiné et s'écroula à terre. Il prit sa baguette, enfila sa cape et son insigne d'Auror. Ginny, alors enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, voulut savoir pourquoi son mari était dans un tel état. Mais il partit, sans lui répondre, la rage au ventre.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il vit le visage pétrifié de sa meilleure amie. Les yeux rouges, cernés de noir, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Son visage, mais aussi ses mains étaient couverts de sang. Elle tremblait, regardait dans le vide comme s'échapper d'une réalité abominable. Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait du mal à croire qu'Hermione ait pu tuer son fils de deux ans.

Hermione s'était battu pour que le monde sorcier reconnaisse l'innocence de Drago Malefoy en tant que mangemort. Leur liaison créa la polémique, que ce soit dans la famille Malefoy, ou Weasley. Hermione s'était acharné à prouver que Drago n'était plus le garçon arrogant et hautain qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard. Mais le mal était fait, et Ron n'accepta plus de lui adresser la parole. Comment une jeune femme comme elle, qui s'était autant acharné pour la sauvegarde de sa famille ait pu devenir un monstre ?

Le sociomage reconnu, le professeur Alanbik dressa un portrait plus que négatif sur Hermione. La perte de son ami Ron l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle n'aurait imaginé. Harry, aussi, s'était un peu éloigné d'elle, sans pour autant couper les ponts. Mais elle s'était toujours douté que s'il devait faire un choix entre Ron et elle, il choisirait Ron. Ce qu'Harry réfuta ostensiblement. Mais il diagnostiqua chez elle un trouble de la personnalité depuis l'arrestation de son compagnon, et père de son fils, il y a six mois de cela.

Six mois plus tôt, l'Angleterre fut sous le choc depuis la découverte de sept corps, enterrés sous un vieux manoir, appartenant à la famille Malefoy. Après analyse, les médicomages découvrirent que toutes les jeunes filles furent violées et égorgées après l'acte. Ils trouvèrent des traces de spermes appartenant à Drago, ainsi que ses empruntes sur les armes blanches que le présumé coupable avait utilisé. Le choc avait changé Hermione.

Durant l'interrogatoire, Drago Malefoy nia tout en bloc, argumentant un complot visant sa personne et peut être même son couple.

« - C'est n'importe quoi, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Je suis père de famille, j'ai autre chose à faire que de tuer des filles ! »

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez à nous dire, monsieur Malefoy ? Votre sperme et vos empruntes ont été retrouvés sur les lieux des crimes. »

« - Je n'aurai pas utilisé une arme moldue ! C'est absurde ! »

« - Comme vous aviez déclaré détester les sangs de bourbe. Pourtant vous avez un enfant né d'une mère sang de bourbe. »

Drago ne répondit rien, il ne savait que dire pour justifier le sperme et les empruntes. Le sociomage en déduit une conclusion qui fera changer la donne du procès :

_« Les pervers sexuels sont généralement des hommes qui ont subit des traumatismes durant leur enfance. Pas forcément sexuel, mais le fait est qu'ils veulent dominer leur sujet, ils se croient fort et veulent que leur victime leurs obéisse. Drago Malefoy est le fils d'un ancien mangemort, père autoritaire, mère aimante mais absente, qui disait amen à la force paternelle de la maison. Le fils qui voulait ressembler à son père, mais qui a été minable au vue de sa situation : il n'a pas épousé la femme qu'il aurait fallu, des parents qui le renie lui et l'enfant né de l'union omni. Les sujets ont une tendance paranoïaque, il pense faire ce qu'il faut pour attirer l'attention. Mais au lieu de faire ce que le père voulait, le sujet créé sa propre vision des choses et se met à délirer, d'où le passage à l'acte et la domination du fort sur le faible. »_

« - Vous êtes cinglé !" cria Drago dans le tribunal.

_« - Toutes les victimes étaient des sorcières au sang pur, âgée de 15 à 21 ans. Toutes blondes, issue d'un rang social élevé. Drago Malefoy a eu pendant quelque semaine la frénésie de faire l'acte sexuel avec des filles de son rang. Sa première victime l'a stimulé dans sa jouissance, il lui en fallait d'autres et encore d'autres filles qui lui fassent ressentir un tel moment de plénitude. Puis, pour qu'elles se taisent, il les a tué, sans remords, car il y a avait femme et enfant qu'ils l'attendaient pour le repas du soir. »_

Drago tremblait à l'écoute de cette plaidoirie. Tout ce que disait ce sociomage était absurde et répugnant. Drago avait fait son choix en reniant lui-même d'où il venait. Ce qui avait changé dans sa vie c'était son fils, Jared. Avant sa naissance, il avait hésité. Son attirance pour Hermione ne justifiait pas à elle seule, qu'il doive renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait acquis depuis sa naissance. Mais quand Jared naquit, Drago se sentait transformé. Comme si la naissance d'un petit bout de chou pouvait rendre son existence meilleure. Il avait compris ce jour là que sa vie changeait et qu'il était prêt à affronter le monde qui allait le juger. Hermione avait fait d'énormes sacrifices aussi. Leur liaison n'était pas qu'un coup de béguin ordinaire. Jared en était la preuve et Hermione, comme Drago étaient prêts pour se changement radical.

Aujourd'hui tout s'effondrait. On l'accusait de viols et de meurtres. Jamais il n'aurait fait subir ça à sa famille, jamais il n'aurait violé des sorcières, il aimait sa compagne, la mère de son fils. Mais d'un coup, il perdait tout ce qu'il aimait vraiment. Larmes aux yeux, Drago regarda une dernière fois Hermione et son fils, âgé de deux ans, qui assistaient à l'audience. Hermione était en larmes, au bord de l'explosion sentimentale. Jared dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère sans se douter que son avenir allait changer radicalement.

Puis vint le verdict. La Haute Autorité Britannique fut créée à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Tout sorcier se rendant coupable de crimes graves seraient condamnés à mort sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Et cela n'avait pas loupé :

_« Drago Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, vous vous êtes rendus coupable de viols sur sept jeunes filles entre le 21 mars et le 17 avril 2006, puis de meurtres à arme blanche sur les mêmes jeunes filles. Par conséquent, la Haute Autorité Britannique vous condamne à la peine de mort par Avada Kedavra, sans possibilité d'un nouveau procès, ni de remise de peine. La Haute Autorité Britannique se réunira d'ici quelques semaines pour fixer le lieu et la date de votre exécution. »_

Harry se souvenait dans les moindres détails du procès de Malefoy. Les hurlements de Jared, réveillait par sa mère qui criait de douleur qu'on lui prenne le père de son fils. L'injustice de condamner si facilement un homme à une mort certaine … mais les preuves étaient là, et ni les cris d'injustice de Malefoy, ni les braillements d'Hermione qui hurle au complot ne changeront la donne : Drago Malefoy allait être mis à mort, sans possibilité de réexamination de son procès.

Six mois plus tard, donc, Hermione se trouvait dans la même perspective. Les preuves étaient accablantes, le sang sur son visage et ses mains ne pouvaient la disculper. Ajouter à cela les aveux de l'ancienne héroïne de la guerre, on obtenait un procès bâclé en quelques minutes. Elle fut reconnu coupable de meurtre sur son fils de deux ans. Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, elle avoua l'avoir enterré quelque part pour qu'il soit à l' « abris » du monde qui l'entourait. Son discours était flou, elle manquait d'assurance en elle. Le sociomage avait alors dit :

_« La perte d'un être cher a conduit Miss Granger à la folie extrême, l'assassinat de son fils, pour se retrouver enfermer et partir avec son ancien amant. Le couple de tueurs doivent mourir ensemble, la société ne peut se permettre de garder dans leur rang la folie d'une sorcière, aussi douée soit-elle. Hermione Granger n'a pas accepté les actes de Drago Malefoy, elle a commis l'irréparable. Nous lui donnerons ce qu'elle attend de nous. Je demande à la Haute Autorité Britannique de condamner à mort Hermione Jean Granger pour le meurtre de Jared Lewis Malefoy, son fils de deux ans. »_

…

Quinze ans plus tard, Harry se souvenait de ces deux procès. Les dates d'exécution de Drago et d'Hermione étaient prévu pour le jour de la commémoration des victimes de la grande guerre, soit dans deux jours. Le bureau d'investigation dans lequel Harry travaillait, lui avait demandé de se rendre à Azkaban pour les derniers jours d'Hermione et de tenter de trouver le corps de Jared. Durant plusieurs semaines, plusieurs recherches furent organisées sans succès. Hermione se terra dans une tombe, refusant toute communication avec les Aurors. Elle clamait son droit d'avoir emmener son fils dans une vie meilleure.

Harry prit un portoloin qui le transporta directement devant les portes blindées de la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban, rénovée après la grande guerre. Son cœur battait très vite, comme si la revoir après tant d'années lui faisait peur. Drago et Hermione étaient dans des bâtiments isolés des autres détenus, bâtiment réservé aux condamnés à mort. Harry s'avança de façon nonchalante et il la vit. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, assise, tête entre les cuisses. Il demanda aux gardiens qui surveillaient la cellule de les laisser seuls. Il s'accosta contre les barreaux et lui dit :

« -Hermione… »

Le visage marqué par des années d'emprisonnement, des yeux cernés dû aux nombreux pleurs et au chagrin qui émanait d'elle depuis quinze ans. La voir dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec la fille studieuse qu'il avait connu à Poudlard à onze ans. A presque quarante ans, Hermione n'était plus qu'un zombie. Il transpirait, il n'était pas bien. Elle restera toujours sa meilleure amie, mais elle avait tué son fils innocent parce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'arrestation de Drago Malefoy. Et c'est cela qu'il essaierait de comprendre pendant les deux jours qu'il lui restait à vivre. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux à comprendre la névrose psychopathique qu'il l'avait gagné. Elle le regarda à son tour, et se contenta d'un :

« -Harry, tu es venu … »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que les tueurs (ses) d'enfants le répugnaient mais qu'il était surtout là pour savoir où elle avait enterré le corps de Jared. Elle sentait qu'Harry était ici pour une chose précise, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle soupira et attendit qu'il le lui demande. Il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il lui dit clairement :

« -Où as-tu enterré le corps de Jared, Hermione ? »

« -Ainsi tu es là pour savoir où est mon fils … »

« -Oui, il doit être enterré dignement. Je suis Auror d'élite maintenant, Hermione. Je veux juste retrouvé ce petit bout de chou. Il a le droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom » répéta t-il pour lui faire comprendre toute l'importance de retrouver les restes du corps de Jared.

« Il est libre, Harry. J'ai sauvé Jared. »

Le délire d'Hermione ne s'était pas atténué avec le temps. Il avait même l'impression qu'il empirait. Il avait eu à faire à ce genre d'assassins au cours de sa carrière des parents persuadés que de tuer leurs enfants étaient un signe divin qu'ils avaient suivis pour la grâce. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, il ne l'accepta pas. Il se refusa de penser que son amie était devenue cinglée.

« -Libre de quoi, Hermione ? » lui demanda t-il.

« -Du monde qui nous entoure, bien sûr. Jared ne souffre plus depuis quinze ans. »

Harry baissa ses yeux comme dépité de la réponse donnée. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hermione s'était retrouvée dans le lit de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas non plus compris l'amour qu'elle avait si subitement éprouvé pour lui. Mais il s'était attaché au petit quand il est né. Après la dispute violente de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry était resté avec son amie à la naissance de Jared. Il avait le même âge que James, son fils ainé. Enfin, il aurait eu le même âge s'il avait toujours été vivant. C'est pourquoi il tenait tant à retrouver les restes du corps. Il aimait cet enfant, il éprouvait le besoin de lui rendre un dernier hommage.

« -Où est Jared, Hermione ? » répéta t-il encore une fois. « Où l'as-tu enterré ? Si tu l'as aimé, tu dois me le dire ! »

Les yeux brillants, déchirée par la tristesse, Hermione fixa sans sourciller son ami. Avec une voix bégayante, elle lui dit :

« -Tu penses que je n'ai pas aimé mon fils ? »

« -Je pense que tu aurais dû lui donner une chance de vivre. Où est enterré Jared ? »

Le son de sa voix montrait clairement qu'Harry perdait le contrôle de la situation. La détermination qu'affichait Hermione à garder son secret désespéra le survivant. Pourquoi une mère éprouvait-elle le besoin de garder un secret aussi lourd de sens ? Hermione se leva de sa couchette, et vint en face de lui. Il se leva, lui aussi. Face à face, Hermione pleura et lui avoua :

« Je l'ai sauvé, Harry. Je l'ai sauvé comme ta mère t'a sauvé »

L'allusion à sa mère ne lui fit pas plaisir. Cela déclencha chez lui une rage incontrôlée, les deux situations étant à l'opposée l'une de l'autre.

« Ne compare par le courage de ma mère à ta lâcheté, Hermione » s'écria Harry. « Ma mère m'a sauvé en se sacrifiant. Toi, tu as sacrifié Jared car tu ne supportais pas la perte de Malefoy. »

Elle ne répondit pas, ou du moins pas au quart de tour. Tremblante, elle lui répondit juste :

« Tu te bases sur les rapports d'analyses psychiatriques. Tu ne sais rien de moi et de ma famille. »

Harry recula et lui répliqua :

« Je sais tout de toi. Tu as laissé tomber Ron le jour où tu as couché avec Malefoy. Pourtant, malgré son départ, je suis resté près de toi car je t'aime Hermione. Tu as mis au monde Jared, que j'ai aimé encore plus que toi, car il était ton fils, un miracle de la vie. Je me moquais de ce que tu ressentais pour Malefoy, Jared était un beau bébé. Il avait le même âge que mon fils ! Quand Malefoy s'est fait arrêté, je me suis juré de t'aider, toi et le petit. Mais tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué ton fils, Hermione. Tu l'as égorgé et enterré comme s'il ne représentait rien pour toi. »

Les paroles d'Harry lui fit mal à la poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert. Jamais des mots ne l'avaient déchiré à ce point. Les yeux noyés de larmes, Hermione voulut paraitre forte, pour garder à jamais son secret. Elle eut le courage de lui dire quelques mots :

« J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde. Jared est partit pour un monde meilleur. »

« OU EST-IL ? » hurla Harry.

« Il est là ou le destin l'a mené. »

Hermione se recoucha et se recroquevilla en éclatant en sanglot. Son corps tremblait, elle avait complètement abandonné l'idée de défendre les bienfaits de son acte. Harry renversa la chaise en hurlant tout un tas de jurons et partit. Sans un regard.

…

Le lendemain, Harry travaillait chez lui, en tentant de chercher les endroits possibles où Hermione aurait pu cacher le corps. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Hermione allait se faire exécuter, tout comme Malefoy, le jour de la cérémonie de commémoration des morts de la grande guerre. Une date symbolique. Hermione et Malefoy ne figureront jamais comme des victimes, mais plus comme des martyrs, des assassins dont les sorciers sont pressés de voir mourir. Hermione est passée de l'état d'héroïne à celui d'une mère sans cœur qui a osé tuer son fils, donc de pariât.

Le survivant tenta de se concentrer quand il entendit des cris de colères émanant de son salon. Il posa sa plume et le dossier, pour aller voir ce dont il retournait. James Sirius Potter, son fils aîné était en pleine crise d'adolescence. Harry toussota mais il ne répondit pas.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, encore ? » s'exaspéra son père.

« -Toujours la même histoire » répondit Lily, sa fille. « Nott et lui se disputent Candice, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Candice à choisit de sortir avec Nott et James crie au scandale, car il croit que Nott lui a lancé un sortilège Impero pour qu'elle le choisisse … » énuméra t-elle, comme si elle avait appris sa leçon.

« Tu penses que c'est vrai ? » lui demanda son père.

« -Non » lui répondit Lily. « Nott n'a pas besoin de ce genre de sortilège. Il est beau et toutes les filles sont après lui. James, lui, est arrogant et croit que tout le monde est à ses bottes. »

« -Tu es qui ? » s'écria James. « Ma petite sœur ou ma mauvaise conscience ! »

Lily soupira et lui tira la langue. Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et conseilla son fils :

« Si cette jeune femme à choisit … euh, qui déjà ? » demanda t-il à Lily.

« Nott » lui chuchota t-elle.

« Ah oui, Nott. Si ce garçon est populaire et qu'il attire les convoitises, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ta défaite au lieu d'accuser ce jeune homme d'user de sort impardonnable ? »

James, Albus, Lily, et même Ginny le regardèrent d'une façon étrange. Harry avait parfois une façon assez comique d'éclaircir la situation.

« -Tu n'étais pas jaloux quand maman sortait avec d'autres garçons ? » s'enquit James.

« -Euh, si. Mais je savais qu'elle reprendrait la raison un moment ou l'autre. »

« Ben voyons » ricana Ginny.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Bien entendu qu'il avait été jaloux des ex petits amis de Ginny. Mais à l'époque, Harry se préoccupait de la guerre, c'était la seule chose qu'il l'avait obsédée. Il avait même rompu avec l'amour de sa vie pour la protéger, à l'insu de celle-ci. James, lui, n'avait que ses études à se préoccuper. A dix sept ans, on ne pouvait pas savoir si la fille qui vous attire était le grand amour.

« -Je sais à quoi tu penses » l'avertit James. « Mais je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie. J'ai envoyé un hibou à oncle Ron avec une photo de Candice. Et le devin qui travaille avec lui a certifié que Candice et moi auront quatre enfants ! »

« Le devin, dis-tu ? Tu parles de ces charlatans que tu payes une fortune pour qu'il nous débite des âneries pendant une demi-heure ? » questionna Harry, septique.

« Vingt minutes en fait » certifia Lily. « Victoire va voir son devin toutes les semaines. Et je crois qu'il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Teddy et elle ont rompu ».

« Parce que Victoire ne sait pas pourquoi elle a rompu avec Teddy ? » s'interrogea Harry

« Non, c'est lui qui a rompu … enfin je dis ça mais je ne me mêle pas de la vie privée de ma cousine. »

Harry se demanda à cet instant quel genre d'enfants il avait. James était un beau brun ténébreux trop sur de lui Albus un enfant avec une grande intelligence, qui restait dans son coin et Lily, une petite rouquine curieuse et très intelligente mais qui se mêlait souvent de choses qui ne la regardaient pas. Une vraie commère. Mais tout ceci ne le dérangeait nullement, il avait une vie et une famille normale.

Puis, Ginny, qui était partie ouvrir après que quelqu'un eu sonné, revint avec un homme barbu, portant des lunettes. Il avait un âge avancé et ricana de tout ceci.

« Monsieur Potter votre vie est d'une banalité sans nom ! »

« Et oui, la crise d'adolescence avec la crise d'hormones qui va avec ! » ria Harry.

« Je ne fais pas ma crise ! » riposta James. « Papa, pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ! »

« J'ai une confiance limitée en les compétences des devins. Tu m'excuseras, James, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Alanbik. »

Il fit rentrer le sociomage dans son bureau et ferma à clé pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Le professeur s'asseyait et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Hermione. Avec une mine déconfite, Harry lui répondit :

« Elle refuse toujours de me dire où se trouve le corps de Jared. Elle se borne dans sa folie. »

« Dans ce type de cas, le sujet éprouve des regrets dû au passage à l'acte. Elle entend sans doute une voix qui crie de ne rien dire. Alors elle répète les mêmes phrases incohérentes, du style, « je l'ai sauvé ». Mais elle ne souvient pas du mal qu'elle a fait à son enfant. Mais pour elle, c'est une chose logique que d'avoir tué son fils. Elle ne vous dira rien. Demain elle sera exécutée et son secret partira avec elle. »

« Vous pensez que Malefoy puisse savoir ? »

« Non, je doute. Son fils est mort six mois après son arrestation pour meurtres. Et il n'a plus vu Hermione Granger depuis ce jour là. Le directeur d'Azkaban a toujours refusé à ce qu'il se voit. »

« Comment faire. Le Veritaserum ? »

« Monsieur Potter, soyons clair, bien qu'elle soit un monstre pour avoir tué son fils, elle a tout de même des droits qu'il faut respecter. Hermione Granger n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Son intelligence dépasse tout ce que nous connaissons. D'après vos dires, elle a concocté du polynectar en deuxième année à Poudlard, elle réussissait avec brio tous ses examens. Elle n'est pas dupe, elle reconnaitra du Veritaserum si on lui en met dans son eau. »

« Alors quoi ! » s'écria Harry. « On va exécuter ma meilleure amie sans qu'elle ne nous dise quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je ne crois pas à la version « je veux rester avec Drago ». Hermione est une battante et du jour au lendemain, elle décide de tuer son fils ? »

« -Les folies subites sont courantes après un choc psychologique. Je crois que vous sous-estimer l'amour qu'elle portait à Malefoy. Cependant … »

Harry se redressa et écouta attentivement.

« La cellule d'un détenu nous apprend beaucoup sur sa façon d'être, son comportement, son vécu. Rester quinze ans dans la même cellule marque une personne. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on apprend d'un criminel grâce à sa cellule. »

Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Sa cellule. Il avait regardé vite fait quand il lui a rendu visite et avait décelé quelques gribouillages sur les murs. Il écrivit quelques lignes sur un parchemin et envoya son hibou à la prison d'Azkaban. Il alla à Azkaban pour enfin découvrir la vérité. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

…

Harry se rendit à Azkaban pour regarder de plus près les croquis qui ornaient les murs de sa cellule. Le directeur de la prison avait emmené Hermione dans la cour pour une promenade de dix minutes tout au plus. Cela laissait largement le temps à Harry de tenter de comprendre la folie de son amie.

Quand il rentra, sa cellule était miticulesement rangée. A sa gauche, le grand murs étaient remplis de dessins qu'elle avait dessiné durant ses années d'emprisonnement. Il put y voir une rivière, ou peut être un fleuve tout le long du mur. Un fleuve qui conduit à un portrait d'un enfant de bas âge. Harry fronça les sourcils et crut reconnaître Jared, mais à un âge plus avancé que l'âge de sa mort. Avant de se poser la question, il entendit une voix derrière lui, lui dire :

"A ton avis, c'est Jared tel qu'elle l'imagine ou tel qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait vécu?"

Harry se retourna et vit Ron dans l'embrochure de la cellule. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant. Il serra Ron dans ses bras, tout heureux qu'il soit enfin là avec lui. Bien qu'Hermione eu larguée Ron, elle restait Hermione, leur amie de toujours. Malgré ses actes, les deux amis (et beaux frères!) se sentaient toujours redevable envers elle pour ce qu'elle leur a apporté durant leur adolescence. Le premier amour de Ron, une amie précieuse et sacrément intelligente qui aida Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Tout ceci ne s'oubliait pas du jour au lendemain. Après les retrouvailles, Harry se remit au travail, avant qu'Hermione ne rentre de sa promenade.

"Alors Harry?"

"Je pense que c'est Jared tel qu'il aurait pu être ... Tu vois cette rivière, elle veut sans doute dire qu'un chemin la mène à son fils. Le chemin de la mort, du paradis ou je ne sais pas trop ..."

"Je pense plus à un chemin vers la liberté. L'eau représente tout ce qu'il y a de positif dans notre monde. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle avait sauvé son fils. Et si elle n'avait pas enterré son fils, mais qu'elle l'avait noyé après l'avoir égorgé?"

Ron travaillait avec des devins célèbres, et avait appris beaucoup à leurs contacts mais aussi auprès de psychomage ou de sociomage. Depuis, il travaillait dans une cellule secrète sur les comportements au sein du Ministère Canadien. Il avait décidé de revenir quelques temps en Angleterre pour voir Hermione une dernière fois. Au lieu de voir Hermione, il tomba sur Harry, qui analysa sa cellule. Harry réfléchit bien à tout ce que lui disait Ron. Son idée n'était pas farfelu mais quelque chose clochait.

"Si elle l'avait noyé, elle aurait mis le portrait de Jared avant le long du fleuve. Or, elle l'a mis après. Comme si elle nous décrivait comment elle l'avait sauvé ..."

"Je ne comprends pas" lui dit Ron.

"Chez les moldus, il y a une vieille histoire issue de l'ancien testament : l'histoire de Moïse. Hermione étant une née moldue et une touche à tout, connaissait forcément l'histoire de Moïse. On nous l'apprend à l'école primaire."

"Crache le morceau!" s'impatienta Ron.

"Le peuple hébreu torturé par les égyptiens ; une mère qui abandonne son fils dans un panier le long du Nil . Moïse veut dire "sauver des eaux". Regarde ce qu'elle a mis à côté du portrait qu'elle a fait de son fils "I see you" ... Je te vois ... Elle fait comme si il était toujours vivant ..."

"C'est du délire, elle a été retrouvée avec le sang de son fils partout sur elle ..."

"Oui, et si c'était une diversion? Et si elle voulait nous faire croire qu'elle avait tué son fils? Jared était le fils de Malefoy, qui aux yeux de la population sorcière était un pédophile violeur et tueur. Et si ... "

"Et si Jared était un enfant torturé par les agissements de son père?" compris Ron.

"Exactement !" répondit Harry. "Hermione a du recevoir des lettres insultantes sur son fils ou sur Malefoy. Elle ne le supporta pas et décida d'agir. Elle fait adopté l'enfant, pour qu'il ne porte plus le nom de Malefoy. Pour qu'il puisse grandir sans histoire ... "

"Et fait croire à son meurtre pour être condamnée à mort, comme Malefoy ... Pour mourir avec lui, car elle n'avait plus rien après le départ de Jared..."

"C'est ce que je crois. Hermione s'est sacrifiée pour que son fils ait une vie normale ... Pour pas qu'il sache que son père était un meurtrier et qu'il en subisse les conséquences toute sa vie ..."

Ron se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. La vérité avait été si évidente qu'Harry n'avait pas pu la déceler avant. Mais l'exécution était prévu pour demain, il avait peu de temps pour retrouver Jared vivant et faire disculper Hermione.

"Tu crois que Malefoy a tué toutes ces filles?"

Harry soupira et lui répondit sincérement :

"Non, il est aussi inoccent qu'Hermione. Mais il est impossible de le prouver avant demain. Ils vont tués deux inoccents ... Depuis qu'ils ont instauré la peine de mort pour les sorciers, beaucoup d'inoccents sont morts injustement ... Mais maintenant que cela nous touche personnellement ..."

"Il faut se battre, Harry!" lui dit Ron.

Harry acquiesça et chercha le dernier indice qui lui fera entendre raison pour Jared. Il prit le portrait de l'enfant et le retourna. Il fronça les sourcils quand il repéra qu'il y avait un double fond. Il déchira la toile où Hermione avait peint son fils et y trouva une photo, tiré d'un journal. Harry lâcha la toile et trembla. Ron se redressa et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Harry lui montra la photo, montrant un jeune homme d'environ dix sept ans posant pour la Gazette du Sorcier, avec en titre : Un Surdoué bientôt recruté par le Ministère, avec en sous titre

"-Jared Nott" murmura Harry.

"-Qu'as-tu dit?" demanda Ron.

"-Jared Nott." répéta Harry. "Ron, Jared est vivant ..."

.

.

**_Finit pour la première partie! C'est une mini-fiction c'est pourquoi c'est court mais bon, j'aime les longueurs de mes chapitres courts quand même^^_**

**_merci pour ceux et celles qui ont lu!_**

**_XoXo_**


End file.
